L'amour c'est bleu avec des pois jaunes
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: Le bleu platonique et le jaune passionnel. [2ppie] [Hippie de SLG / Hippie de Minute Papillon]


**L'AMOUR C'EST BLEU AVEC DES POIS JAUNES**

Un petit OS sans prétention, un pairing sur lequel je n'avais jamais écrit, et des émissions que je ne regarde plus ou presque XD

 **Notes :**

Les deux personnages qui inspirent cette histoire n'appartiennent évidemment qu'à leurs créateurs respectifs. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

1er janvier. 4H30 du matin. Le réveillon était terminé et maintenant, tout le monde dormait. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Dans une chambre, le plus discrètement possible, sous les quelques rayons de lune qui parvenaient à traverser les nuages, le Hippie de Salut les Geeks et son alter-ego de Minute Papillon étaient allongés, côte à côte, rêvassant en fumant un dernier bédo avant de dormir. En fait, ils étaient allés se coucher bien plus tôt que les autres. Cela faisait maintenant presque trois heures qu'ils discutaient en coulant des douilles.

Les deux hippies étaient très proches, très amis, très complices. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu les similitudes dans leurs caractères et leurs modes de vie. Alors forcément, quand ils se voyaient, ils passaient tout le temps ensemble à divaguer, se retrouvant sur le même nuage psychédélique ou utopiste – voire les deux.

\- Gros… Un jour, j'aurai une licorne volante. Ou un dragon. Mais un dragon cool, tu vois. Et je m'envolerai avec. Vers un monde de paix, de respect, d'amour, de coccinelles multicolores, d'oiseaux arc-en-ciel, de ratons-laveurs avec des chapeaux rigolos, de poneys bleus, d'hirondelles à paillettes…

Son ami l'écoutait avec attention, le sourire aux lèvres, amusé mais surtout emporté par ce souhait si utopique et en même temps tellement réaliste.

\- T'as raison, man. Ici c'est triste, égoïste, fade. Le béton coule partout, tout est gris, dur, sans vie.

\- Si un jour je peux partir pour un monde plus coloré, je t'assure que je le fais, gros.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, man. J'hésite pas une seconde.

Ils se regardèrent et restèrent un long moment ainsi, à se fixer simplement. Puis l'homme aux fausses dreads s'esclaffa, entraînant son cadet dans son rire. Sans réellement penser à ses paroles, ce dernier laissa échapper des mots qu'il aurait peut-être regrettés s'ils étaient lucides. Mais ils ne l'étaient jamais vraiment.

\- Si un jour ça devient réel… Je t'emmène avec moi, gros.

Son interlocuteur sourit de plus belle, flatté et ému par cet aveu. Il éteignit son joint sur le cendrier que son homologue de SLG gardait toujours près de son lit, puis se réinstalla à côté de lui, un peu plus près qu'auparavant. Il le fixa à travers les verres fumés qu'il portait quasiment en permanence.

\- Je te suivrai volontiers. Man.

Ému à son tour, l'homme au bob beige lui sourit et, dans un geste totalement spontané, l'enlaça et l'étreignit contre lui. Son vis-à-vis ne tiqua pas, n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, ne dit pas un mot. Il le laissa faire, simplement, et répondit à l'étreinte. Au bout de quelques instants, le plus petit se recula et se pencha pour éteindre à son tour le joint qu'il venait de terminer. Puis il revint auprès de son camarade. Mais cette fois, au lieu de l'enlacer, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la flatta doucement de son pouce. Puis, progressivement, il remonta lentement, tranquillement le long de son bras, toujours avec délicatesse. Encore une fois, l'autre se laissa faire, nullement gêné. Après tout, c'était plutôt habituel.

Ils ne se posaient jamais de question sur ce genre d'échange tactile qu'ils pouvaient avoir de temps en temps. Si ça venait, ils ne se retenaient jamais. Tout ce qu'il leur fallait était l'accord de l'autre, ils n'allaient pas au-delà. Ces questions trop concrètes leur passaient au-dessus. Ils s'aimaient. Beaucoup. Moralement et physiquement. Et le simple fait que leurs mentalités à ce sujet concordaient leur permettait de se prendre encore moins la tête. Et ils en profitaient d'autant plus qu'ils se voyaient relativement peu.

Durant ces moments où ils pouvaient se voir, ils aimaient tantôt être avec leurs créateurs respectifs et les autres personnalités, tantôt être seuls tous les deux. Tantôt être côte à côte à fumer des bédos en silence, tantôt divaguer ensemble sur le rêve d'un monde meilleur. Tantôt être simplement assis ou affalés l'un à côté de l'autre, tantôt s'enlacer et se permettre quelques petites caresses çà et là. Rien de plus ne s'était produit jusqu'alors, mais ils ne se posaient pas la question. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup, et ce qui devrait arriver arriverait, peu importe ce que ce serait.

\- Man… J'crois que je t'aime.

La phrase était sortie comme ça, de but en blanc, presque sans hésitation, sans tergiversation aucune. Et, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, elle ne généra aucune gêne, aucun recul. C'était normal, naturel, presque logique, en fait. Comme une évidence. Ils passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble, aimaient à se perdre dans des conversations surréalistes ou à rester couchés côte à côte en silence, s'appréciaient de façon singulière et manifeste, n'étaient pas gênés par les contacts physiques que d'aucuns auraient qualifiés de trop poussés pour une simple amitié. Parce que leur amitié allait au-delà, elle était différente, étrange peut-être, mais bien particulière. Atypique et utopique. Et pourtant bien réelle.

\- T'inquiète, gros. Moi aussi.

L'aîné sourit à nouveau. Il tendit son bras et rendit la caresse à son homologue, allant jusqu'à son dos qu'il effleura du bout de ses doigts. Il se sentit soudainement pousser des ailes pour une raison qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, sa main libre s'approcha de son visage et il lui retira ses lunettes mauves. Il les replia soigneusement, sachant pertinemment que son ami y tenait vraiment, et les posa à côté. Puis il reprit son geste et le regarda dans les yeux, profitant d'un de ces rares moments où il pouvait voir ses prunelles aux teintes océaniques, sans le biais des lunettes.

\- Je m'inquiète pas du tout pour ça, man.

L'intéressé lui rendit alors son sourire et s'approcha encore un peu, ne laissant plus que quelques centimètres entre eux. Leurs respirations apaisées par les substances illicites commencèrent à s'accélérer, de légers frissons les parcoururent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent encore, progressivement. Une proximité qui leur plaisait.

\- Gros…

Il ne put prononcer un mot de plus, son souffle était presque coupé. L'homme au chapeau vert frémit lorsque la main qui caressait son bras vint se poser sur sa joue, il en eut lui aussi le souffle court. Mais, bien que faibles, leurs respirations s'accéléraient manifestement et se mêlaient l'une à l'autre, tant ils étaient proches. Si proches, sans que ça ne les dérange, malgré tout. Ils s'attiraient comme des aimants, se rapprochant petit à petit, millimètre par millimètre.

Ils auraient pu se poser une montagne de questions, s'interrompre en cours de route, reprendre leur discussion comme si de rien n'était. Mais ils n'en firent rien, ils avaient l'habitude d'être proches, parfois plus que de raison. Et de plus, la raison n'avait de toute manière pas vraiment sa place dans leur amitié, dans leur complicité, dans leurs divagations et dans leurs rêves d'idéal. Là, ils étaient presque l'un contre l'autre, s'effleurant comme s'ils étaient faits de porcelaine, les lèvres frémissantes. Ils avaient purement et simplement envie de s'embrasser. Pourquoi le nier ? Et pourquoi ne pas céder ?

Alors, sans appréhension aucune, ils laissèrent leurs bouches se sceller en un baiser assez bref mais empreint d'une grande douceur et d'une certaine innocence. Le joueur de djembé fit glisser sa main sur la nuque de son semblable, qui frémit à ce contact et se recula par réflexe. Ils se fixèrent longuement, en silence, comme fascinés par le regard de l'autre, le souffle en suspens. Puis, lorsque le cadet enlaça son ami pour le serrer contre lui, le manque de ce contact bien particulier se fit sentir et leurs lèvres se lièrent à nouveau.

Leurs mains se cherchèrent à tâtons sur le matelas, se retrouvèrent, se cajolèrent. Leurs bouches s'unirent à à plusieurs reprises, presque inséparables, désireuses l'une de l'autre. Par réflexe, le plus petit pencha la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il sentit les baisers qui commençaient à descendre le long de sa carotide, jusqu'au creux de son épaule, frissonnant de bien-être. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Jamais aucun des deux ne s'était senti aussi bien, à vrai dire. C'était totalement différent de la béatitude qu'ils pouvaient ressentir lors d'un trip sous une drogue quelconque. C'était même mieux. C'était comme un trip à deux, mais vraiment à deux, un trip ensemble, partagé. D'autant plus que les effets de la substance qu'ils avaient consommée décuplaient leurs sens et leurs émotions.

\- Man…

\- Gros…

Jusque là, leur relation était majoritairement basée sur leurs affinités morales, bien qu'ils se soient permis quelques contacts physiques qui pouvaient suggérer qu'ils n'étaient pas qu'amis. Mais là s'ajoutait une nouvelle dimension. Un nouveau paramètre, en quelque sorte. Et même si cette nouveauté semblait bouleverser la suite logique d'un coup, même si l'accroissement de leur proximité physique, jusqu'alors simple, était d'un coup devenu exponentiel, cela ne leur posait pas de problème, au fond.

\- Man… Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, gros, je t'aime.

Ils restèrent pendant un long moment sans parler, simplement à se regarder, à s'embrasser de temps à autres, à s'étreindre doucement. Ils se sentaient bien et ne voulaient changer cela pour rien au monde. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de si oui ou non ils pouvaient continuer à se qualifier de simples amis, mais ils s'en fichaient totalement.

\- En fait, l'amour, c'est comme… Les couleurs de Noël… Le rouge, la passion… Et le vert, la tendresse.

\- Mais Noël, c'est commercial, man.

Soupirant un peu de déception, le plus petit des deux baissa la tête, perplexe. Son compagnon eut tôt fait de relever son visage en posant ses doigts sur son menton.

\- Tu vois, man, moi je verrais plus bleu et jaune. Comme la mer avec les reflets du soleil.

Le Hippie de SLG sourit à son amant, ému, sautant à pieds joints dans le délire. Oui, c'était ça. Leur amour était comme le bleu apaisant de la mer éclairé des reflets jaunes des rayons du soleil. Bleu, comme le calme de leurs souffles continus, et jaune, comme les petites étincelles des battements accélérés de leurs cœurs. Le bleu platonique et le jaune passionnel. Le doux bleu de leur tendresse et le jaune, couleur chaude de leurs sentiments réciproques. Et ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être sous substances illicites pour le penser et pour le comprendre tous les deux, pour se comprendre.

Alors, doucement, l'utopiste au chapeau beige déposa un énième baiser sur les lèvres de son homologue et posa sa tête contre son buste, resserrant encore un peu plus ses bras autour de lui. Et, dans le silence de leur étreinte, il perçut les discrets battements du muscle vital de son amant sous sa peau. Les petites étincelles par-dessus le calme. Les reflets scintillants sur la mer paisible. Leur amour intense et réciproque.

\- T'as raison, gros. L'amour, c'est bleu avec des pois jaunes.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà… Vos avis ? :3_


End file.
